


wait for it

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Implied Nudity, Pillow Talk, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints: it takes and it takes and it takes... [Mayo S7 Afterlife divergence]
Relationships: Melinda May/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Florchis ships it all [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	wait for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



“You are disappointed.”

Elena rolls her eyes- sleeping with an empath definitely has its perks, but it is not fair that it also has cons.

“Sorry.” She does not feel sorry, not exactly, but it is the polite thing to say. Of course, May stares at her and, again, empath powers. Either you are honest or you keep getting caught. “I just thought that maybe… it is dumb.”

May raises her torso on her elbows and the movement turns her back into a delicious curve. Elena hopes the feelings that vision generates on her are the ones May can pick up from her.

“You thought that maybe sleeping with me would solve your powers’ blockage?”

Elenna waves her hands pointlessly in the air.

“You know, exploration of my emotional past and all that bullshit… I thought repressed feelings could be a part of that.”

“There was nothing repressed in what just happened,” May snickers at her and Elena slaps her on the shoulder. May grabs her hand and brings it to her face, doesn’t press a kiss on it like maybe Elena was expecting- hoping she would do-, but instead looks at her fingers. It makes her the tiniest bit self-conscious, and she tries to breathe those feelings away and as far from May as possible. “That is not a bad thing,” May finally adds after a long pause.

“¿Qué cosa?”

“You being impulsive. The spa routine wouldn’t have led us here another way.”

Elena tugs on her hand until May lets go and flops on the bed face up. It is easier to try to keep her emotions under control when she is not looking at May’s face.

“And yet my powers aren’t back.”

“Is that the only reason you did this?” May’s voice is leveled, too neutral for it to be natural, even for her, and Elena wishes for a second she was the empath here- not for long, though. She would deal with it worse than May does, and that is saying something. 

“No!” She rushes to reassure, frowning. “No, Jesus.” She waits for May to say something else, but May is currently looking at the rumpled sheets with a lot of interest. “But we are sort of in a time limit here. This” -she waits for May to look at her and points between them- “isn’t, I hope.”

May sits up in the bed and Elena projects as hard as she can her desire for May to not leave.

“Meditation wasn’t helping, but maybe _spooning”_ -she rolls her eyes at the word and Elena can’t help but let out a laugh- “is not the answer either.”

“What are you suggesting, May?”

May gets up and starts picking up her own clothes from the floor, throws Elena’s bra to her in the process.

“Come on, I have an idea.” She stands on guard with her fists in front of her chest, and how is that Elena finds her like this as beautiful and enticing as naked in a bed? “I think you are going to like this one.”


End file.
